


ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente

by minigami



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, esto es tan pretencioso que da asco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cierra los ojos y piensa en las personas que erais hace dos años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente

“Esto es un idea de mierda,” dices con los pantalones por los muslos. Él se ríe en tu cara, te muerde el hombro a través de la camiseta cuando le agarras del culo y le acercas, más y más y más hasta que los imanes de la nevera se te clavan en la espalda y el electrodoméstico se tambalea.

Es un capullo y un mentiroso, lo sabes desde aquella mañana en la puerta del instituto, el sol caliente en tu nuca y el enigma que era y es Tim Drake mirándote, entretenido, como si le divirtieran tus intentos fallidos por velar tu interés.

No es tan engañosamente pequeño como entonces, pero le sacas una cabeza. Aún así, no debería sorprenderte la facilidad con la que te agarra de las muñecas y te aprieta las manos contra el frigorífico, porque le has visto volar, le has visto partir narices y dislocar hombros con facilidad inhumana.

Aún así, te sorprende. Te quita el aire y te hace consciente de la forma en la que te retumba el corazón en el pecho.

Cuando se arrodilla y te mira desde abajo, intenso y concentrado, su sonrisa blanca en la penumbra, te tiemblan las piernas.

Cierras los ojos cuando te baja los calzoncillos; ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. No necesitas la confirmación visual de que la condena de muerte que supone Tim Drake te va a comer la polla, de rodillas sobre el suelo sucio de tu cocina.

***

Nunca se queda a dormir.

Pocas veces llegáis a la cama. Lo normal es que te pille en la entrada, en la cocina, en el cuarto de baño. Se te acerca por detrás y te agarra de las caderas, te pregunta sin hablar antes de hundir los dientes y cerrar los ojos.

Nunca le preguntas qué ve proyectado en el interior de sus párpados. Sabes que no te va a gustar la respuesta, y el truco para crecer en una ciudad como Gotham, que se alimenta de almas, es no buscar la verdad.

A veces le tienes entre sábanas, y durante meses y meses te parece que es suficiente.

***

Lo malo del truco de taparte los ojos y desaparecer es que solo funciona cuando eres un niño, y tú hace años que dejaste atrás la infancia.

(Te gusta pensar que nunca tuviste una; te gusta cómo suena, te gusta cómo queda.

Es todo pose, una cortina de humo. Tú lo sabes, pero lo bonito, lo entretenido, es pretender que te engañas a ti mismo.)

Hay un día que alzas la mirada, el cepillo de dientes en la mano. Te encuentras a Tim y a una sus preguntas mudas en el espejo, y tú parpadeas y le dices que no. Porque hay juegos que solo tienen sentido si los participantes están en igualdad de condiciones, él cuenta con ventaja, y tú estás cansado de anularte a ti mismo.

***

(Te cruzas con él, meses más tarde. Te pide perdón; tú te ríes en su cara.

Como si él tuviera la culpa de tu estupidez. A quién se le ocurre, saltar con los ojos cerrados.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> el puto horóscopo negro me ha condicionado para que sea incapaz de leer la expresión "lo sabes" (lo sé) sin que me entre la risa tonta


End file.
